Naruto Ascension
by Kazabi
Summary: An early meeting between Naruto and Hinata before the start of the story creates an alternate path for the blonde knucklehead, with Hinata coming along for the ride. NarutoXHinata and SasukeXSakura.Possible other pairings later on.Rated T for minor profanity, and the character thing is not working for me, so the characters won't show.
1. The first step

A/N:Yo!The Name is Kazabi,and this is my first story,so if there is anything i can improve on,let me know!Okay,on with the story!

XXXXX

The Hidden Leaf Village was one of the many Ninja Villages scattered across the five great elemental this village,like many others,were ninja,people who were used as soldiers by their Leader,the Kage,to complete the various tasks that were assigned to the Leaf in particular,the title of the leader of the village is knowns as the Hokage.

There are many who seek the title of wish to simply attain the power and fame that comes with the position,while others wish to protect the village and it's people,which is the duty of a such example of the latter is a young boy by the Name of Naruto Uzumaki,a boy who was orphaned during the Nine Tails's attack on the village ten years him as he awakens on his birthday,october 10th.

'Riiiiiing!'

"Uggh..."A muffled grown was heard under the blankets of a bed.A small blonde haired boy under them was the source of the a few seconds,an arm wriggled from under the blankets and began moving randomly,trying to find the cause of the infernal ringing,and after three failed attempts,he finally found the alarm clock,slamming down on the snooze button.

his face slowly rose from his pillow as he sat up,yawning and rubbing his cerulean colored eyes. He took a look at his calender that hung on the opposite wall,before he jumped up in panic."It's already my birthday!?"He panicked."This is bad...really bad!"He then began running around his house in a wild frenzy,grabbing several things,which included a change of clothes,his goggles,and some cups of instant ramen.

he heard a loud shattering noise,most likely his window,and began heading for the window near his managed to crawl out just as the first villager broke down his began making his way towards his special place,taking one last quick look at his small house before he did so.'I won't be coming back here for a while...'He thought,before departing.

He hadn't noticed that a certain indigo haired hyuga was following him.

XXX-30 Minutes Later-Training Ground 13

Naruto sighed and dropped his things on the ground,looking around at his was a river that ran through the field,and there was plenty of grass and bushes,trees if you were to go farther laid down on his back in the grass,watching the large and white clouds of various shapes slowly make their way across the this he smiled a little,and made a mental note to join Shikamaru in cloud watching was really relaxing.

He sat there for a while,simply thinking,though it was out of character for him to do thought about why he was out in the field in the first villagers hated him,he knew so without a ignored him,avoided him,even told their children to do the if they did speak to him,it was to insult and belittle usually,they didn't try physically harming him.

On every October 10th,the day that the village celebrated the defeat of the Nine-Tails,the death of the fourth hokage,and coincidentially Naruto's birthday,the most hateful and drunken cavillians,and sometime shinobi,raided and destroyed his home and attempted to kill course,they'd never actually caught may have not always payed attention in class,but he had enough Ninja training to evade some cavillians.

He was brought out of his musings when a gentle breeze blew by,carrying an unfamiliar scent to his scowled,sniffing the air a few times to confirm he wasn't imagining the smell.'Hmm...is that...Lavender?'He knew that smell wasn't 'd never smelled it any of the times he'd came jumped to his feet,and assuming that it was another villager,instantly was on guard.

"Oi,i smelled your scent whoever you are,so come out here and quit hiding or i'll kick your Ass!Dattebayo!"He said loudly.A pale little girl that seemed his age tentatively stepped from behind one of the trees with a bright red blush on her face,looking at the ground and pressing her index fingers together.

When Naruto saw her,he was momentarily was the shy dark and weird girl from his class,right?"Hinata...what are you...why did you..."He couldn't even finish a complete sentence,which made Hinata blush even more."I-i w-was g-going to w-wish y-you a h-happy b-birthday...b-but if y-you w-want m-me to l-leave..."She trailed off,turning and beginning to walk away.

"Hold on,Hinata!"She stopped in her tracks,but didn't turn around."Y-yes?"Naruto blushed lightly,not really sure how to say it."I didn't say you had to leave y'know!You don't...have to go."Hinata's world seemed to nearly freeze as the words left his mouth.'Naruto...wants me to stay?What if i stutter too much?What if i-' "Hello?Are you alright?"Naruto asked,as she'd been completely still and quiet for several minutes.

"Y-yes.I a-am f-fine.A-and i w-would like t-to st-stay."She finally managed to say,turning around so she faced towards him again."That's great!"He plopped back down on the grass,then patted the spot next to him."Well,don't just stand there!Have a seat!"Hinata hesitated for a moment,before nodding and making her way over,sitting down next to the blonde.

For a while the two just sat there in silence,neither having much to say,until unexpedly Hinata spoke up first."May i ask you s-something?"Naruto looked towards her,a bit surprised at her sudden question."Uh,ask away."Hinata began tapping her index fingers together again.'I...can do this!'She assured herself,before speaking.

"Wh-why do you c-come here e-every y-year?"Naruto froze,as he hadn't expected that to be her tried to avoid talking about it,to avoid the pain of loneliness he always felt when he did.'But now's as good a time as ever!He reasoned,about to speak,before hinata spoke again.

"I-im sorry!I d-din't mean to ask such a p-personal q-question!"She apologized hastily after seeing his dropped."It's fine!No need to be sorry at all!I need to talk to someone about it anyway!Dattebayo!"He assured her,before his expression became serious."The reason i come here though...is to get away."Hinata was not satisfied with this answer,but noticed his change in tone.

"Away from what?"She prodded curiously,so into the conversation she hadn't even noticed that she was no longer stuttering."Away from the glares...the insults...away from being alone all the time."Hinata gasped,but wasn't very surprised at 'd noticed how the villagers had treated him through following him so much,though she never knew why.

"The villagers all hate me,y'know?They always give me those mean looks and say those bad things...or just ignore me completely,like i'm not even there.I don't know why,but they look at me like...like i'm not even a person!"He could feel a few tears coming,but quickly blinked them 'd promised himself he wouldn't cry anymore,and he never broke his promises.

"And on my birthday,some of the villagers come and destroy my house,and if they find me,they try to kill i have to leave and find somwhere to hide until the next day,when they've calmed down a little when i found this place a few years ago,and found out nobody really comes here...i decided to make this my special place,where nobody could hate me."

Hinata's eyes had widened as he talked,and by now she was openly ,not sure what was happening,wasn't sure what to do."Hey!Hinata!Are you okay?Why are ya crying?"He asked her in a concerned surprised even herself as she gave Naruto a hug,crying on his shoulder."I-im so sorry!"She said,and he immediately became confused."Huh?Why are you sorry?You didn't do anything."

"I should've been your friend sooner...i should've talked to you sooner...but i was too shy!I'm so sorry that you had to grow up alone like that!"Naruto's eyes widened,and he looked at the girl hugging on him and crying in disbelief."You actually...wanted to be my friend?"Hinata's sobbing stopped as she let go of him and nodded.

Naruto had always thought everyone hated him,but she had wanted to be his friend the whole brought out of his stupor when the girl began talking again."And i invaded your private place and cried all over you.I-i'm so s-sorry...i sh-should go."Her stutter had was about to get up,Naruto grabbed her wrist,stopping her.

"Wait a sec!Your crying didn't bother me at all,it actually kinda made me happy to hear that you care about my life!And besides,this isn't my special place anymore anyway!"Hinata's brows furrowed as she looked at him questioningly."Huh?Wh-at do you m-mean?"Naruto grinned,rising up from the ground and pulling the hyugga heiress up with him.

"Besides the old man,your the first person i've ever told that to!And your the first one to ever come to my special place!So that means that this is your special place from now on too!"Hinata blushed bright red,and likely would have started pressing her fingers together if Naruto hadn't been holding her wrist.

"M-ine t-too?"She asked,unsure if this was a dream or real was too perfect."Yep!From now on,it's our special place,dattebayo!"Hinata began feeling extremely was becoming too much,very let go of her wrist and grabbed her hand tightly,looking her in the eye and smiling again."So,we're friends now,right?"The girl didn't get to answer as she had fainted,collapsing into the blonde boy's arms.

"Uh...Hinata?Hey!Hinata!...Oh no...what did i do now!?"

XXX-Meanwhile-Hokage's Office

"So,Naruto's finally found a friend,hm?"Hiruzen said to himself with a smile as he deactivated the crystal had initially wanted to check in on the boy,but after seeing that he was with Hinata,he'd decided to see what they were up now was happy he'd made that decision,since he'd gotten to see Naruto make his first friend.

But he feared how well this friendship would work and the elders of the Hyuuga Clan,they'd no doubt be furious to hear the clan heir was associated with an orphaned sighed,breathing out a puff of smoke from his 'd do whatever he had to in order to protect their if it meant revealing his heritage to the entire village,he wouldn't let the villagers win this time,he was putting his foot down.

XXX

Well,that was chapter 1!I hope you liked it!If so,great,tell me why in a not,still,tell me why in a review.I like to hear what other people have to say.I know the manga ended,but Naruto is one of my favorite Anime and writing a story about it has been on my mind for a while for reading!

Sincerely,

Kazabi


	2. The Hyuuga Clan conversation

Yo!It's Kazabi!So i'm here with chapter 2 of Naruto Ascension!Before i start,i want to adress in my story that Hiashi is not evil,nor is he a kind compassionate is a bit cold due to reasons to be explained in future chapters,but he is not as those reasons have yet to happen,he is still on the good side right , if you have a question,just say so in the reviews,and i'll answer them in my new Q and A section in my Author's Note!Also,my computer is experiencing odd may or may not believe me,but i have excellent when i publish,the stupid device takes off words and adds spaces and...it makes me look like a third grader.I'm working on it though,so no worries!Also,thanks to those that reviewed and favorited and followed!But i'm talking too much now...on with the story!

XXX-3 days Later-Hyuuga Clan Mansion

"Lady Hinata,Lord Hiashi wishes to see you in his quarters."A boy said,bowing his head towards her in a it was clear by the expression on his face that he did not respect the young girl in the look on his face showed so much anger and resentment it was nearly ,of course,knew the reason why he hated her and didn't blame him in the least."Y-yes -thank you f-for t-telling me."

Neji gave a small nod."You are most welcome,my lady."He said in a spiteful tone,before exiting. One day,she would stop all of the mess that the seal had caused the Hyuuga Clan..aybe then he would forgive she saw him, she always felt a pang of guilt in her matter how many times her mother tried to convince her otherwise, she knew it wass her fault It had happened.

Putting those thoughts aside,she got up from her bed and began making her way towards her father's room,giving polite hello's to those she passed by on the she reached his room she stopped,standing in front of the large doors,and knocked as soft as she could."Father?"She asked,and after few moments,she received a reply."Enter,Hinata."Her Father's stern voice responded to hers.

She pushed the door open gently and stepped inside,closing the door behind her in the same at her father,who sat at his desk writing something on a scroll."Y-you called,father?"She stole a glance at her mother,who sat on the bed reading a book to her 4-year old sister looked up at Hinata,smiling warmly."Hello,Hinata."She greeted gave her a small wave."Hi Hina!"She never called her older sister by her full name.

"Hello ."She said back to them,now smile quickly dissapeared though,when Hiashi spoke."Hinata.I have been informed that you have become friends with a boy by the name of Naruto this correct?"Hinata withered under her father's gaze, not able to answer his question due to was why she disliked talking to her father.

Before she could answer,her mother spoke up."Hiashi,please.I won't have you terrifying our daughter like this."She said,crossing her ,though he looked a little bit nervous."Hinami..."He sighed in exasperation."If she is to lead the Hyuuga Clan-"Hinami cut him off."Clan this,Clan she your daughter or the Clan's?Hm?"Hiashi didn't reply,but his defeated look said enough.

"Now you get back to work,and i'll handle talking to Hinata."Hiashi muttered a few not so friendly things,not that he meant much of it,and begrudgingly returned to his a satisfied smirk, Hinami turned back to , youe are friends with him, right?"Her tone was warm and gentle, a sharp contrast to that of her husband' gave a small hesitant nod as a reply.

Hinami continued after hinata's answer."As you know,our clan is one of the oldest and strongest in the village,and we are considered a noble Clan,so we are treated with much respect and honor compared to a regular person."hinata nodded,as she was well aware of the Hyuuga Clan's status.

"As such,we are expected to only civilize with other noble and respected people."Hinami looked regretful as she said the last few 's eyes widened as she began to understand what her mother was trying to say."And Naruto is not exactly...nobility."Hinami knew this to be a lie,as both her and Hiashi knew of his true heritage."So i'm sorry to say,but the clan wishes for you to stop associating with Naruto."

Hinata began to feel as if her heart had been torn from her had admired the boy from afar for years,and now they were finally friends...she had let the clan have control of her life for long wasn't going to bow down this wasn't going to lose Naruto."M-mother...i...won't."Hinami's eyes widened,and the entire room suddenly grew unnaturally quiet Hiashi was stunned at her sudden bravado.

"I...i-i said that...i wont!"She declared a little louder than before,her face now showing confidence that even she never knew she knew her daughter well enough to know it would take a lot for her to do something like boy was really that important to her?She knew the answer to this when she looked at her daughter's eyes.A small smile tugged at was the Hinata she had believed in for years.

Hiashi kept his calm and cool demeanor however."What has caused such a sudden rebellious streak in you?This is not your usual behavior."Hinata,still in her moment of confidence,gave him a full answer."Naruto caused is always so happy and cheerful even when people put him down.I have always admired him,and wanted to be like now that i've finally gotten closer to him..."

She tightened her hands into fists."I won't lose him!"She looked her father dead in the eyes,showing how serious she stared right back,and for a while they just stood there staring each other down,-however,was the first to break the silence." , it's about time you began behaving like a true Hyuuga."He gave her a small smile."The elders may not like it, but I can most likely convince them to allow this."

Hinata stared at her father in a mixture of awe and had been expecting him to completely deny smiled back at him, before she gave him a hug."Thank you father!"She kept repeating the line over and over, and Hiashi gave her an akward hug , as was unused to such displays of affection from his just smiled at the scene, Hanabi having fallen asleep.

"You may leave now,tuat was as all I had to discuss with you."Hiashi said a few minutes after she had stopped hugging bowed,much in the same way that Neji did, but where his face showed malice and jealousy, hers showed love and thankfulness. "Good day mother, you."She then opened the door as quietly as she did the first time, and started towards the front entrance of the mansion.

Before she got far, she was stopped by her mother's voice."Why don't you bring that boy over some time, Hinata? We'd love to meet him!"She then returned to the room, leaving the girl to go on her way..'Naruto...I finally stood up for myself...all because of you...thank you.'She thought happily, before heading out of the door to meet her blonde haired friend.


	3. The Genin Exam Crisis!-Part 1

Yo,Kazabi has returned with more Naruto Ascension!I think i fixed my computer,so this shouldn't be a mess of a chapter like my first two...well,on with the chapter!

XXX-2 years later-Naruto's House

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap!"Naruto shouted,leaping out of his was already 7'o clock!School started in 10 minutes,and he wasn't even ready yet!This was bad,very bad.'I can't be late today!Not today!'He thought,placing his goggles around his neck and zipping up the jumpsuit he always gulped down a cup of instant ramen,before leaving,making a mad dash for the academy.

XXX-Streets Of The Leaf Village-With Hinata

Hinata smiled a little,saying hello to all the villagers who greeted her on her way to the was the Genin Exam,so far the most important day of her she passed,she was going to become a Ninja along with not,then...she didn't even want to think about would graduate with Naruto,no matter had to.

As she thought that,she heard some commotion and turned around to see what it it was Naruto,running over,under,and around the civilians in his blinked in confusion,just watching the insanity with Naruto finally made it through the maze of people,he sped past her,and she smiled a little more,before she began running as well,to try and catch up to him.

XXX-Some Minutes Later-At The Academy

"Not too late am i?"Naruto shouted as he barged in the door,causing all of the eyes in the room to fall on him and the red faced girl he was holding hands was already blushing from holding his hand,even though he had only grabbed it so she could keep up while they were running,but now everyone was looking at them,and even now she could feel their eyes go from Naruto to her,then down at their intertwined Iruka sensei.

Iruka smiled at them,recovering from his surprise,both from him barging in and from them holding hands."No,your right on time you and Hinata have a seat,class is about to start."He then turned back to the other students,who were all(barring Sasuke,of course) whispering to each other."Settle down can talk all you want after the Genin Exam is over."This quited them down,though Naruto and Hinata could still hear the whispers about them as they walked to their desks.

"Did you see how they were holding hands?"A bubble-gum pink haired girl with apple green eyes by the Name of Sakura Haruno asked."Yeah!Totally crazy right?Who'd have thought they would be the first official couple in the class?I always thought it'd be me and Sasuke."A platinum blonde with a darker shade of green eyes named Ino Yamanaka answered her."No way Ino-Pig!It would have been me and Sasuke!"Sakura declared,giving Ino a challenging glare.

Ino glared right back at her."As if he'd ever go out with you,billboard brow!"She retorted,as lightning sparked between the two's and Hinata sweat dropped before Kiba,who happened to be walking past the two,gave Naruto an elbow to the ribs."Nice one Naruto!Getting the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan to date you?That takes some real skill!"Both Naruto and Hinata blushed,pulling their hands away from each other and hurrying to their desks.

Sasuke glared at the blonde,though most couldn't tell since he always looked that had been catching up to him at an alarming rate ever since he had become friends with that Hyuuga Clan girl,and now they were dating?He didn't have a girlfriend with any ctual competence(he didn't have one at all) but the dobe managed to get one?He was beginning to become an obstacle that would obstruct his path to his had to be the couldn't let a clanless,talentless weakling surpass him.

"As you know,today you will all be taking the Genin Exam will test you,to see if you are able to become a Ninja of our you pass,you will be an official Leaf Ninja,if you fail,you must wait six months to retake the you all understand this?"A chorus of yeses were heard among the group of students,and Iruka smiled warmly at them,before a white haired Chuunin walked up to him,holding a letter in his hands.

"Mizuki?What is it?"Iruka asked was supposed to be on leave after he broke his arm on a mission a while handed Iruka the letter,a false smile on his face."lord Hokage wanted you in his office,and sent me this letter to give you."Iruka frowned in you became a teacher,you were rarely called for missions,so why would the Hokage need him?

"Thank you,Mizuki."Iruka was about to leave,but looked towards the he turned back to Mizuki."Hey, you mind conducting the Genin Exam while i'm out?I'll owe you one."Mizuki's smile seemed to widen as he was all going according to plan."Sure problem at all."Iruka sighed in relief."Thank you."He then turned to the students."Class,i have to leave right now,so my assistant mizuki will conduct the Exam in my luck to all of you on the test."he then left the room,and Mizuki began speaking.

"This year's exam will be on the Clone all have to form at least 2 clones in order to everyone understand the exam?Are there any questions?"Sakura raised her hand."Can you tell us when our squads will be announced?Or if they have been completed?"Mizuki shook his head."Only the Jounin,Hokage,and academy instructors know all of the details on your future teams.I'm simply a temporary assistant,soi wouldn't more questions?"

Nobody else asked anything else,so Mizuki took it as a 'no'."Then i'll be going in alphabetical will be..."He looked at a slip of paper he'd taken off of the desk."Shino Aburame."A boy with a long grey trench coat and black glasses that completely his eyes,and also short and dark brown spiky hair,rose from his seat and made his way to the front of the class,entering another room after Mizuki pointed to it and walked inside it himself.

XXX-Meanwhile-Hokage's Office

"Lord Hokage?"Iruka called,knocking on the answer."Hello?Lord Hokage?"he called again,knocking slightly ,no was beginning to worry.'Is he alright?Did something happen to him?I must know.' He thought,grabbing the door he twisted the door knob,he the Hokage just hadn't heard him,then what he was about to do would be a great disrespect to the Hokage.

'But if something dif happen and i just walked away...'he steeled himself,before turning the door knob and opening the door."His body froze in terror at the sight."the Hokage was on the floor, was about to run and get help,but was stopped by the door slamming shut behind turned to it to see a purple tag with the kanji for sleep on eyes widened.'A sleep tag?'He thought,before collapsing to the ground.


	4. Author's Note(Soon to be Chapter 4)

I know my grammar is irking you guys, but it isn'y my fault! My computer keeps adding spaces and taking off words to any documents I savefor sime reason.I said this In chapter two as well, but I figured I'd warn about this, so please forgive me on this grammar issue.


End file.
